The Melancholy of Princess Ursa
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: If I were to tell you that I was once an assassin, what would you do? Let's figure you only knew that I was forced into an arranged marriage and was Prince Ozai's wife. You would probably say '"That's ridiculous'" This fic follows the childhood of Ursa.
1. The Assassin's Subordinate Ursa

If I were to tell you that I was once an assassin, what would you say? Let's figure you only knew that, I was forced into an arranged marriage and was Prince Ozai's wife. You would probably say, 'That's ridiculous!'

Many people would just like to keep their fantasies that involved me being engaged to Ozai since I was born, and I was raised to do so. That is not the truth at all.

My name is Ursa, my assassin name was Ursa Oshada. The last name was false, but I called myself that a lot, force of habiat, I guess. I have been in a secret assassin school for as long as I can remember and I had recently graduated. Today I had a meeting with our commander, who was named Zaku. I followed a man with a shaved head down cold underground passages. These skinny passages led to Commander Zaku's office. I had a hard time keeping up with the man without scratching a body part of mine against the rough, stone wall.

"What is your name, again?" he asked me, not even bothering to look at me- he just kept walking. All these passages formed a labriynth. I guess I could understand that, it was for security. I searched the walls as best I could for some type of secret coding, but I saw nothing. The silence was nerve-wracking. If our commander was the son of Sozin. . . then did he inheirit such horrible personality traits? Once we arrived at a big, bronze door, Zaku's asassitant drew his sword and jamed it in something resembling a key hole. He turned his sword and I heard gears rumble and turn inside the door. He pushed it with one hand and it, as if by it's self- opened! I couldn't believe the man strength! Based on his appearance you would think he was . . .well. . . weak. I starred at our commander. His feet were on his desk carelessly, and papers with all sorts of information, probably important information, were laying on his desk and the floor. I also spotted two sake bottles in the corner.

"Yes? Oh, it's you, the little girl," he said. "Come in," he instructed me, beckoning with his right hand.

Little girl? I can tell you that there were many little girls in this company, I'm older than most girls here. This organization didn't have a name, we simply called it, 'The Company'.

Does he even know my name?

The asisstant held the door open and I quickly walked in. "What is your name?" he asked as the door shut with a loud creak. I stood in front of his desk.

Apparently not.

"Ursa, sir." I said. I looked around the darkly colored room. The walls and floor was made out of a maroon tinted brick. The only lights were candles in holders located on each wall. How could anyone do paperwork in such a dimly lighten room? I had always been amazed with the names all the famous assassin had, let alone the actual people. They had family names given to them because they never received them upon birth. The people who were raised here, have names like. . . Ling Nor, instead of Ling of the Nor family, but usually they sound a lot different from regular Fire Nation names.

"Okay, sort this first." Commander Zaku said while he got up from his desk and pointed at it. There were papers everywhere! It would take at least thirty minutes and I never actually sorted anything like paperwork before. I walked over to his desk and began sorting it. It mainly consisted of scrolls and loses papers regarding missions. Is this only thing he wanted me to do? He called me over here for a 'private' meeting, not a cleaning spree.

"So you just graduated right?" He asked, looking at the remaining of the files on the bookshelf.

I looked at him and replied, "Yes," while sorting the papers.

"Your mother was a former member of this organization, but she is dead now. And your father works for my bastard-brother," Zaku said, reading off a file that was at least five pages long. Why does he dislike Fire Lord Azulon? That is his brother!

"Yes." I responded. I put some scrolls on a shelf, and scampered back to his desk for the rest.

"You excelled in emotional training and history," Zaku continued. "And you have a GPA of 92 out of 100," he read.

"Correct," I said, giving a little nod.

"Okay then, do you want to be in 4th division?" Zaku asked. Mental Interrogation? No!

"No! Ah! I mean- I don't think I would get along with the people in it!" I said quickly. I was half way to the shelf as I clutched the scrolls, and braced myself for Zaku's response.

"True. They are bunch of sadistic freaks. What about the 6th?" Zaku asked. I dropped the scrolls I was holding. "No! That's even worse!"

I didn't realize what I said until I said it. Oh no! I could get kicked out for that!

"Oh! I am sorry! I meant no disrespect when I said that!" I fell to my knees, still clutching the scrolls to my chest, and bowed my head.

"Once again I agree with you but you may want to be careful of what you say around the other captains," Zaku said. "Yes, sir." I said and got up. Wow, I expected to get punished or something for saying that. Commander Zaku has only worked here for four years, the previous one retired.

"What about the 2nd?"

The 2nd division. Captain Izao Tanamura runs it. It was for elite spies and speacilized in espionage. I haven't heard anything bad about it. . .yet.

"Do you want to be in it or not?" Zaku's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, I do." I said. I picked up the stuff on the floor. Zaku was a little messy, of course I shouldn't talk, my room is always messy no matter how much I clean it.

"Okay, then. Since you have school tomorrow you will take the Placement Exam at sundown. You can work at night, 7 PM to 11 PM filing paperwork," Zaku said. The Placement Exam determines what rank you are.

7 PM to 11 PM? Isn't that late? When my father is home I have to go to bed at nine. If I were one of those comic characters with the big eyes my sweat would have dropped.

I sighed, "Okay. Thank you."

I quickly finished cleaning up and went back to his desk. Apparently I missed a scroll. It was pink, that's odd…

I opened it. Eww!!

"Do you have a problem with the naked female form?" he asked from behind me. I think you can guess what that scroll contained. "N-no!" I said.

I think that was the wrong answer…

Zaku grabbed me by the shirt. "Take off your clothes!" He ordered. Well this was a dramatic change of events.

"What?! N-no!!" I yelled. What is going on? I tried to get away but he just pinned me to the wall.

"Stop!" I cried.

"No! Fight your way out of this!"

Okay, I think I get it. Commander Zaku wants me to fight. I kneed him in the stomach, he stumbled back. I got into a fighting position. "Now, what are doing?!" I demanded. It felt weird to disrespect someone at this rank in such a way, but he almost raped me. Zaku got up.

"Well you actually have some backbone! The getting raped thing was a test. Someday you may have to hurt, disrespect or even kill someone dear to you." Zaku said.

"But you aren't dear to me." I replied.

"I know. But you were taught to respect me." He stated. I was shaking I was so scared. I am not telling my dad about this. My dad is overprotective. "Relax. I gave this test to the 3rd Division's Sachiko too." He said.

"R-right." I said trying to calm myself. Sachiko was fifteen years old. She was the 3rd ranking officer of the medical division. I pointed to the pink scroll. "Oh. So um…what did that scroll have to do with this?"

He ran over to it and grabbed it. "That? Oh! Uh…nothing! Don't ask!"

"Alright." I said. My senses were still on high alert. I sighed.

"Okay. You are dismissed!' he said.

I ran out of the office as fast as I could. The eight divisions were sprawled across a valley, and most of the bases were located underground. We are the Fire Lord's personal guard, no one knew about us except him. I hate to brag but we are way better then those regular police forces. The only good thing about the long daily trek from my apartment (which were by the divisions) to the city was that the shortest route was by a pound, it was filled with weird fish and the super cute turtle-ducks! I was glad I got so much freedom though. I basically live alone, my dad lives with my but he is never home.

Why did Commander Zaku meet with me privately? Any new recruit would just be placed into a squad. Maybe it was because I am only thirteen; I am not the only youngest.

I need to wake up at sunrise tomorrow so I'll get up no later than 5 AM.

Tomorrow is going to be crazy.

X


	2. All is Fair in Love and War

**Review and you get a cookie!**

**-Emiko**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Ozai's POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Now let me tell you something, in the Fire Nation we use the term 'honour' frequently. Honour, is something used to describe you. Honour, is something you earn.

After two weeks our class had not improved yet. A lot of people would say we were giving the teacher a hard time but he wasn't trying. All of our teachers,except him, would just tell us to 'get out' if we misbehaved. Kwam would just say 'stop that' or 'quiet down', depending on the situation. You are probably thinking, "Why can't he just transfer?"

I could not because;

A) My father had no interest in what I had to say.

B) The class had Phobos and Mina in it.

One day when we were in Math class, Phobos, who sat behind me in the fourth row, started something up all the kids in my grade would not forget. Mina sat a row behind Phobos. Mina was chattering away with a girl whose name was Chisato. I looked at Ursa. Ursa was reading a scroll that I'm pretty sure didn't have to do with anything relevant to our classes. Ursa's seat was by the window in the front row.

"Good morning class," Kwam said, walking in. Does he realize he is fifteen minutes late? This man should not be a teacher. He's in good shape, he should join the army instead. "Today before we start class we're going to move seats." he told us. Some kids cheered.

"Hey Ozai…do you like Ursa, Roku's granddaughter?" Phobos asked, leaning over his desk.

"She is his grandchild?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah. Mina told me Chieko told her who got it from her sister who got it from her boyfriend Kira who got it from-"

"Whatever, Phobos." I say. He was talking like a girl. Wait, I just said 'whatever'. Oh Agni.

"So, do you like her?" Phobos tired.

"She's fine." I said.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Phobos said and started clap his hands together. What did I say?

"Let's see. . .Aya move next to Juan. Chieko and Tomiko switch. Ursa sit next to Ozai." Kwam instructed. Phobos made some sounds and looked like he was having a seizure. I could her Mina's giggles. I didn't want to

"What is the problem, Phobos?" Kwam asked. Phobos was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to the teacher.

"Ursa and Ozai forever!" he yelled. Students laughed at his response. Kwam obviously had know idea what to do. I whipped around and grabbed Phobos's wrist. "You're dead!" I snapped at him.

"Just be quiet you guys." Kwam finally instructed. "Open your books to page twenty."

What the heck? Did Kwam actually care? He probably didn't but he should've said something! I growled and rolled open my scroll to page twenty.

I looked at page twenty's contents. It was the story of Oma and Shu. Of course.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Ursa's POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

My life had become hectic that month, and my schedule wasn't going to get better. I found myself doing homework during work at The Company or around midnight. I was tired. I had to wake up around 5 AM and run to school. Then I got out of school around 4 PM and then went to The Company and I finally got home around 11 PM. Can you believe that? My dad still hasn't gotten home, but he did send a message a week ago saying he was okay.

In The Company I worked in the 30th Unit in the 2nd Division. The 30th Unit was the library workers. You see, there are 50 units in a division. They have special jobs. Everyday when I went to 'work' I would sort books with girls named Zin of the Nora family. Oh yeah, did I ever explain to you the differences between Michikos and Chikos? Chikos were people raised as assassins that were found. Most of them are orphans. If you are a Chiko you are usually given a fake name and would introduce yourself as first name then last name. A Michiko has a first name and a family name. They introduce themselves as first name of the family name. Zin was a Michiko but she didn't look down at us. I guess I'm a Michiko because I introduce myself as Ursa Oshada(my fake name). Well the Oshada part is fake. Hikari Fong is a Chiko with bangs and long black hair in ponytails. She is a ten year-old girl. Next is a girl named Ayako Zabi (a Chiko), Ayako is super smart but a little clutzy.

When I got to my unit I noticed Zin was gone. Zin usually was the thing keeping sanity. Hikari often got mad at Ayako, when she dropped something or knocked over a bookshelf. Hikari was reading a scroll at a nearby table. "Ursa, look at this baby." Hikari said to me, not even bothering to look at me. I obediently walked over to her and looked at the picture. The baby had a blood red eyes that made it look like it was posesed by the devil. The baby's skin was 'sunburnt' and pussy. I felt sick.

"Hikari! What is wrong with that child?" I demanded. Hikari had a sick mind sometimes. I think she would be better off in the medical divsion. Hikari looked at me and then the picture. "He has a disease." she said simply. Hikari always sounded like she had stuffed up nose. In fact I thought she did the first time I met her. It turns out it's her regular voice.

"You guys! Did you hear? Captain Izao was transmitted to the hospital last night around 7 PM!" Ayako told us. Ayako was always very persistent. Wait, I was with Izao yesterday around 6 PM. He looked fine when I saw him, it was just a cold anyway.

"How serious is it?" Hikari asked, not even bothering to look at Ayako. Hikari didn't have very good eye contact. It took ten seconds for Ayako to answer. "He isn't waking up from the last attack." Ayako said looking down.

"I saw him a hour before that and he looked fine," I told them.

Silence.

"Where's Zin?" I asked. Hikari shrugged. Hey, at least she gave me a response.

"Zin went home early." Ayako said. Zin's family was a really religious one. Zin was a priestess. "I hope Izao is okay," Ayako said. "What does he have? A cold?" I asked. Hikari made a sound that I'm pretty sure was her laugh. "Tuberculosis. It's a disease that spreads through out your body immobilizing you if you do excessive activity." Hikari explained.

"Then why is he working here?" I asked.

"Hey! Don't talk that way! He wasn't always sick! But he's a good detective." Ayako protests. I still didn't like the idea of having a sick captain. "Is it contagious?" I asked.

"No." Hikari said, looking at the window.

"Oh." I said. "Ayako can I talk to you in private?" I said, while dragging Ayako down the spaces between the bookshelves. "Ayako, I think we should go see Captain Izao." I say to her.

"So you have a crush on him too?" Ayako asked with enthusiasm.

"What? No!" I said to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hundreds of workers in the 2nd Division scrambled through the streets of 2nd Division's land. Ayako and I were jumping on top of rooftops. Once we came to main building we to back of the building, we jumped over it's fence. We were wearing kimono. Any assassin was required to wear a regular outfit when going outside to lower suspicion. Ayako wore a grey kimono with a blood red sash. And I wore a pale pink one with a silk black stash. I decided to braid my hair too. I stared at the ring on my middle finger. It was probably expensive so it had to belong to a council member (council members were people who were ranked in the top ten of their division).

"Get on my shoulders." Ayako instructed. She bent down and I planted my feet on her shoulders. She stood up and I almost lost my balance. I grabbed onto the window's edge and swung my leg over the other side and slipped into the building.

I heard a scream and landed flat on my butt in a. . .bathtub? The scream came from none other then Rai! I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Shush!" I snapped. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a bathroom. All types of medicine were spread out on the counter. I couldn't believe such a girl is skilled in medicine.

"Hurry up Rai!" a voice yelled from outside the closed door. I let go of Rai, knowing she would not blow my cover, Rai grabbed a black bottle and opened the door. I immediately dove for the closet to hide. Who had a closet in their bathroom?

"Rai, I don't mind if you have a special friend but don't do it during work." a man said who was probably a doctor. He had short slicked back hair. How dare! Wait, did he mean inviting me during work or. . .

"Whoever you are, come out now." Izao said. I recognized that it was Izao. His voice sounded sick. I hesitantly came out of the bathroom with my hands behind my back so Izao couldn't see the ring. I took a good look at Izao. His cheeks were flushed, probably from his illness, his long hair was pulled back in a pony tail. The most disturbing sight was bloody hankerchiefs on a table. The doctor (who called Rai and I lesbians) was sitting on a stool next to Izao. I blushed, that man was handsome!

"What are you doing here?" Izao asked me.

"I can explain!" I yelled.

Silence.

"So?" The doctor ushered.

What do I do?

"I-I wanted to give you something Captain. . ." I said and raised my hands, as if I were a criminal.

Izao looked at the ring. "Why the hell do you have my wife's wedding ring?" He demanded.

What? This is his wife's ring?!

"This is getting interesting." The doctor said. Izao opened his mouth to say something but started to cough violently. I gasped.

"Rai! Get her out of here!" The doctor yelled. Rai grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room as I stared at Izao. Once we were out of the room we stopped, I could still hear Izao cough.

"Can you help me get this ring off?" I asked Rai. She nodded and told me to give her my hand. She poured some clear liquid on it and then wiggled the ring off.

"I'd wash your hand and the ring if I were you Miss Ursa." Rai told me, it was a long time since Rai called me 'Miss Ursa'.

"Why?" I ask.

"My captain says this is his 'big boy lotion'." Rai explained. That's disgusting! I began to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rai asked. I turned around to look at her.

"To wherever there is water." I said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So that is how a man and a woman make a baby." I concluded. I had decided to give Rai 'The Talk'. She looked shocked. We were by the beach. It was a windy day, which was odd for the Fire Nation's climate. The 2nd Division was famous for it's beautiful landscape. It had a beach called Seicho. Next to the beach was a 'park'. Assassin used it as a training field. The fact that we had a beach made a lot of people believe we lived in a normal town.

"I'm warm." Rai said as she took off her cloak and began to unwrap her leg wrappings around her feet that went up to her knee used as socks. Then she pulled the excess fabric so it looked a normal pants leg. She did the same with her sleeves and ran for the water.

"Hey Rai!" I yelled trying to stop her. I got up and ran to catch her but it was too late, she was already knee up in the water. But I stopped when the water touched my feet. "Don't you have to go back to work?" I asked her.

"No! My shift ended a hour ago!" Rai yelled back, she was floating on her back happily.

"Come on Rai! It's going to get dark soon!" I yelled. Rai began to peddle back and shook the water off of her as she was a animal. We ran through the park but I stopped when a heard a strange unknown noise. I turned around to see Zorandah who's hand was on the hilt of her sword.

"What's the matter Lieutenant?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about that. Did she want her ring?

"What were you talking to my husband about?" she asked me. I noticed her grip was tightening on her sword.

"I wanted to give you something." I said and took out her ring, completely ignoring her question. Zorandah's eye widened at the sight of her ruby wedding ring. She took it and held it up to the light. Then, to my surprise, she pitched it into the ocean. Rai gasped and everything seemed to be in slow motion as I watched the ring fall in the water. I was in awe until Zorandah grabbed my neck with one hand and walked me over to the edge. I couldn't scream because of her hand around my windpipe. I looked down at the jagged rocks surrounding the land. Water angrily brushed up against them. I rather fall in the water. I fail at swimming.

I try kicking Zorandah but it doesn't work. Rai is just frozen.

"Don't move." Zorandah snapped. I was terrified. More terrified then during my first encounter with Zaku. Why was Zorandah doing this? If it's because of the ring I will quit!

All of sudden Zaku appeared behind Zorandah as if from nowhere.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asked. Thank you. Zaku had long hair that was straight. It was not done into a typical Fire Nation haircut. His left hand was on Zorandah's shoulder and right hand was on his sword. I do have to admit Zaku was good looking man with some odd hobbies. Zorandah frowned at him and then jumped into the water. I screamed but stopped once salty water filled my open mouth. I tried opening my eyes but hurt more. I floated to the surface and learned that I was pulled out of the water from the water by that doctor who was treating Izao! I was coughing hard and shaking. "You okay?" Zaku asked me. I nodded.

Wait. Where is Zorandah? I frantically looked around as if I were in danger. Then I looked over the edge and saw Zorandah's bright red blood. It was on the rocks and began to flow into the water.

It did not take a worker from the medical division to figure out Zorandah was dead. She was bleeding from the head.

"Hey kid are you. . oh shit. . ." Zaku stated once he saw Zorandah.

"How are we gonna tell Izao?" Rai asked.

"We? Ursa will, alone." Zaku said.

Alone?

"Come on Rai." The doctor instructed.

"Yes Captain!" Rai called. That man was a captain?

"But Commander!" I pleaded to Zaku.

"See ya Sura." Zaku said and began to walk off.

"My name is Ursa!" I yelled, I was feed up.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**OCs so far:**

**Commander Zaku:**

**The commander of the Company. A pervert who writes porn. He is actually the youngest son of Sozin.**

**Lady Zailia:**

**The older sister of Zaku and the younger sister of Azulon. She is a surgeon and used to be in the Company but quit and now works in a real hospital with Mina's older sister, Maki, as her asassitant.**

**Mina Hamato:**

**The second oldest sibling of the Hamato clan. She is a hyper and kind girl. She dislikes Phobos and is friend s with Ozai.**

**Phobos Omogi:**

**A thirteen year old boy who has been friends with Mina and Ozai since childhood. He is known as the class clown and is very protective over Mina.**

**Zorandah Tanemura:**

**The lieutenant of the 2nd Division. She was born in the Water Tribe.**

**Izao Tanemura:**

**The captain of the 2nd Division. Has tuberculoisis which often disables him. He's married to Zorandah.**

**Rai Ryouta: **

**The famous six year old child in the 1st Division****.**

**Ayako Zabi:**

**A clutzy 16-year-old who has a crush on Captain Izao,she also is very smart but shy.**

**Hikari Fong:**

**A 12-year-old with a speech problem that makes her always sound sick. Hikari has a interest in unusaul dieases. **

**Zin of the Nora family:**

**A 21-year-old femal with a mature personality usauly found in assassins. Zin is terrifed of weapons.**


	3. First Days

The POV switches from Ozai to Ursa, just so you know. So if the xxoxoxoxo are in bold that means it's Ozai's or Ursa's POV. Ozai's POV is always first.

R'N'R!

**xxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 3

This was the first day I attend lessons at Kami Middle School. I heard that the students are very uncivilized.

My aunt, Zailia, wanted me to go to this damn school. Why? Simple: Because 'she said so'. My father says it will be good for me too. Zailia was a brutal women, okay that coming from a Fire Nation prince who is the grandchild of a overlord who killed a race of people. I'm not saying that is a bad thing but in your mind you're probably thinking 'could this woman, Zailia, be worse than the overlord?'

The answer, I am unsure of. She can dangerous in the sense she could do something unexpected or sadistic at times. In my opinion I think Zailia just wanted to get rid of me for a good ten months. But why? Zailia had been on a 'vacation' to Ember Island, a local and expensive paradise that housed a lot of nobles, or in this case wealthy people. But I knew her propose there wasn't too have a break from her work as a surgeon in a hospital. I haven't seen or talked to Zailia in almost a year. Zailia was the one to tell my father, Azulon to send me here.

I walked through the school, it was okay, but the kids around me talked loudly and did other inappropriate things. They fight, curse, and have no respect for nobles (according to what my brother told me).

"Ozzzaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Mina yelled across campus. Phobos followed her. Phobos and Mina have been my friends since childhood. I would tell you Phobos's version of how we met but I think it's too inappropriate.

She hugged me even though she probably forgot I don't liked being touched so she let go.

I nod to them and simply say, "We'll be late. Follow me."

X

"Phobos why are you eating breakfast in class?" I asked. Once Phobos had gotten into the empty classroom (we were the first ones there) he took out some beaver bacon and fire flakes.

Phobos looked up at me. "Yup. Want some fire flakes?"

I took some and sat in to the seat in front Phobos while Mina took the seat next to Phobos. Phobos and Mina requested a transfer to this school once I told them I was going. As the minutes passed kids came in talking loudly. Then, our teacher came in.

"We have a new students today, class!" Our teacher said aloud. "Please introduce yourself." the teacher said to the new girl.

"My name is Ursa." She said then gave a forced smile and looked down. The girl had black hair and brown eyes. Her bangs were in her eyes and wore no traditional Fire Nation hairstyle, her hair was down instead of in a ponytail or in a bun. Why did she get introduced and I don't? Not saying I want to.

"Sit next to Juan." The teacher said pointing at the seat by Juan in the back of the room. She did that while I turned my attention back to our teacher.

"Okay class my name is Master Kwam. You are my first class I have ever taught." he said. Kwam? What kind of name is that? This guy looked young.

In the back some girls were whispering and throwing things. Mina began talking to Phobos. "Um...class…quiet down please!" Our teacher tried. I hate it when teachers can't control their class.

I looked back at that new girl. She was just looking down and being quiet. At least she isn't a troublemaker.

X

For 2nd Period we have Kwam. We have to listen to that man for two hours a day. He teaches math and reading, this school must be low on teachers. When he gets really mad he'll just take our recesses away. He really isn't what you would call a 'strict' teacher compared to my past ones. For 3rd Period we have History, the teacher is named Kwan, she has worked for this school for five years and is strict but not sadistic. She is the older sister of Kwam (now I know how Kwam got his job). 4th period is lunch, that never is nothing special. The food is bad. 5th period is recess. 6th period; music. Our teacher is short. He looks young. This class is boring, but sometimes entertaining, don't ask me why. 7th period is etiquette. This teacher is very strict, as one would respect when teaching etiquette. And then we have a hour of math with Master Kwam. And finally, we have Gym. The students are separated from firebenders. I didn't see Ursa in the firebending class.

Once our teacher dismissed us, Phobos and Mina dragged me home with them. "What do you think of our homeroom teacher Mr. Kwam?" Mina asked.

I look at her and said, "Pathetic."

"I agree. It would me more fun if he didn't punish us!" Phobos said.

"Hey! He has control over us!" Mina snapped and stopped write in her tracks.

"No he doesn't! You just think he's cute right?" Phobos looked at Mina.

"N-no!"

"He acts like a substitute teacher," I said, Mina and Phobos stopped fighting.

"You do have a point..." Phobos said.

We walked through a town. I think we are going the wrong way. Why did I follow these people? The town was a merchant town but I could tell we weren't close to the palace because of the people's clothes. It was odd. They all wore cloaks or kimono that were dirty and pale.

"Where are we going? We missed the exit to the main road." I said, grabbing Phobos's arm.

"Relax! I know a shortcut!" Phobos lead us to a fork in the word that lead us to a forest.

"We are going the wrong way!" Mina said.

"Relax up here is a-," Phobos continued walking and in the distance was a, "field…" Phobos said.

"Cool! Look those are ancient ruins!" Phobos yelled pointing at a castle like building.

"Take us back!" Mina yelled.

While Mina was yelling at Phobos I saw that new girl, at least I think it was her. She running up ahead wearing a cloak and what looked like a black jumpsuit. I was going to yell at her to get her attention but decided not. Why was she running? I don't know why but I started running after her. I couldn't catch up. I stopped at a bridge it ran over a fence. The scenery consisted of long grass that was blown by the wind. The bridge was a black wood that looked burnt.

"OZAAAIIIIIIII!!" Mina yelled. I don't know how I tolerate that.

Phobos and her ran up to me. "What are doing?! Do you want to check out that place over there?" Mina said pointing at the building.

"No, not now." I said.

"Okay then. Come on Phobos I have to get home!" Mina said and broke into a sprint.

"And we are taking my way!" I yelled at them.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I thought I was late. I'm an hour early. I sighed. School was hectic today, it wore me out and it was only my first day! The constant yelling of Master Kwam and the chattering of students gave me a headache.

"How was your day, miss?" asked Rai. Rai was a little girl, only six years old. Everyone knows her. She can't fight but she makes great tea!

"Not so bad," I replied with a rare smile. The only people I've ever smiled to were Rai and my father.

My father was on a mission, he is never home. My mom died. "Is there any news about my dad?" I asked Rai.

"Unfortunately not, mistress. I will tell you if we have even the slightest information on your dad. You don't need to ask me everyday about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"That is okay Mistress Ursa." She said.

"I have to go and give this to Captain Izao of the 2nd Division." She said.

Captain Izao? I am in his division starting today so maybe I could introduce myself. "Could I come with you?" I asked.

"Sure."

X

"Excuse me Captain Izao. Wake up please, I have to give you your medicine." Rai said opening the door.

Captain Izao was sitting in his bed. He looked sick, I guess he had flu. Rai helped him sit up and gave him the medicine. "Who is that?" Captain Izao asked.

"That is Ursa Oshada." Rai said.

Captain Izao gave me a look. "What rank are you?"

"Um...I am supposed to take The Placement Exam today." I said.

"Oh. You are dismissed." He said.

Rai practically dragged me out of the room. "You can't introduce yourself to your Captain without being invited!" Rai said.

"What?"

"You have to wait Mistress Ursa!" Rai warned.

I heard a gong. I gasped, I was late!

"I have to go Rai! I'll see you later!" I ran off.

"Okay, see ya later!" Rai yelled.

X--

"Winner Chao!" the ref announced.

I was on the ground. I had a few scrapes and probably some bruises on me. For the Placement Exam you to fight someone hand to-hand to, no weapons!

Some of the people laughed at me.

"Ursa of the Oshada Family, 2nd Division, you are ranking 194 out of 256!" the ref said. It's not that bad, it could be worse. Thankfully they take academy grades into consideration.

I quickly walked into the women's changing room. "Ow!" I said as I cleaned my cuts.

"Do you need some help?" a kind voice said from behind me.

"Lieutenant Zorandah!" I said turning around to look at the woman. She was the lieutenant of the 2nd Division. A lieutenant is 2nd in command of their division. 1st ranking is a captain.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine…thanks." I said.

Despite my answer she started cleaning my wounds anyway. "There. Go home and rest." She said. (Why is she so curt?)

"Thank you!" I said and jogged off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So let's review who we've met so far!**

**Commander Zaku:**

**The commander of the Company. A pervert who writes porn. He is actually the youngest son of Sozin.**

**Lady Zailia:**

**The older sister of Zaku and the younger sister of Azulon. She is a surgeon and used to be in the Company but quit and now works in a real hospital with Mina's older sister, Maki, as her asassitant. **

**Mina Hamato: **

**The second oldest sibling of the Hamato clan. She is a hyper and kind girl. She dislikes Phobos and is friend s with Ozai.**

**Phobos Omogi: **

**A thirteen year old boy who has been friends with Mina and Ozai since childhood. He is known as the class clown and is very protective over Mina.**

**Zorandah Tanemura:**

**The lieutenant of the 2nd Division. She was born in the Water Tribe. **

**Izao Tanemura: **

**The captain of the 2nd Division. Has tuberculoisis which often disables him. He's married to Zorandah.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Blue Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, like everyone on this site. **

**Reader be aware, this fic changes POVS. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo OZAI'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"My Aunt Zailia is coming over for dinner tonight," I told Mina and Phobos as I sat down on the dark wood stool. I had just arrived in my homeroom, the teacher wasn't there yet- it was just Phobos, Mina and I. Phobos and Mina, who had just sat down too, were silent, trying to analyze what I just said.

"That's a good thing," I confirmed.

Why was it a good thing? I don't know. . . I guess because she brought pain and suffering to my father and uncle. I never actually recall badmouthing her.

"But didn't you say your aunt was a bitch?" Phobos asked.

Thank Agni no one was in the classroom when Phobos said that.

"I said she was a brute, Phobos," I said glared at him.

"What's the difference? A female dog can be brutal," Phobos added.

"A brute is not a insult. It's a description," I protested.

"Yeah. My siblings call me that a lot," Mina stated while taking out a scroll, brush, a jar of ink for the brush, and a single peace of paper. I saw Phobos smile, trying to hold back his laughter but stopped when Mina frowned at him.

"I want to do such illegal things to you." she growled warningly.

I rolled my eyes at my friends. Mina had already gotten out her books and was doing her 'forgotten' homework. That's weird if you ask me. She's early, usually she does it in class. Or she writes random numbers if it's math because Kwam, our teacher, doesn't collect them.

"Wait. Who are we talking about?" Mina asked as she puts away her homework.

"My aunt," I respond as I rest my head on my hand and look around the room.

"Lady Zailia?" she questioned, looking up from her homework.

"Yes." I answered.

"My oldest sister, Maki, works with her. Maki is her new assistant," Mina told me.

"She has had at least twenty assistants over the past year," I told her.

Isn't Mina's sister pregnant? That can't be good for her.

"Why?" Phobs and Mina asked at the same time.

"Most of them quit because 'their boss was sadistic'", I explained.

"But you said she was a brute!" Phobos said.

"It means the same thing," I snapped at him.

The door made a clicking noise, meaning that someone was coming in. Mina and Phobos dove for there right seats, and I folded my hands and looked

at the person coming through the door.

It was Ursa. She smiled and walked to her seat. I turned around and looked at Phobos. He looked like he was about to kill someone based on the way he was smiling.

"Hi, Ursa!" Mina greeted. Ursa mouthed something, probably 'hi', that even I couldn't hear.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Phobos asked Ursa.

"Who, me?" she responded, seeming surprised, before finishing bluntly, "I'm not interested in you if that's what you're asking."

I smiled, starring out the window, pretending I'm not listening.

"You got treated!" Mina teased Phobos.

Ursa and I both chuckled.

"Flame you!" Phobos snapped at Mina.

He turned his attention back to Ursa. "I wasn't talking about me, Ursa. I was talking about-"

"My brother," I said before he could finish. I knew Phobos was going to say my name and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Um. . .well. . .that's a honor," Ursa squeaked,"But I'm not really looking. After all, he is a little old for me."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Do you guys want to go my house Saturday night for a sleepover?" Mina asked excitedly, "It's my birthday!"

Thank you, Mina.

"You can come too Ursa," she added.

Damn it.

"That's a great idea!" Phobos said with a smile.

"So are you coming Ozai?" Mina asked, pulling some red envelopes out of her backpack, and holding them out like a hand of cards.

"I'll see what I can do," I said through gritted teeth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wait up! Prince Ozai!" a voice from behind me called.

I stopped walking down the stairs and turned around. The voice came from Ursa. I'm starting to hate her. Well, Phobos is making me! I knew I haven't talked to her that much, but the scenarios she is getting me in, even if she doesn't know she is, are annoying.

"Your uncle, Prince Zaku, wanted me to deliver this to you," She said and pulled a letter from her backpack. I held out my hand and she placed it in it. The letter was rolled up with a black ribbon. I opened it, and read it's contents.

_Dear Captain Izao,_

_I apologize for contacting you like this but if I told you this in person I would probably loose my nerve._

_Four days ago, when I took my Entrance Exam, Lieutenant Zorandah was kind enough to help me clean my wounds. When she left I spotted a ruby ring on the ground. I picked it up with the desire to find the owner. With my schooling though, I was too busy to find who it belonged to. I also had no idea where to start. I know those are pretty pathetic excuses but they are true, at least._

_When I left your office yesterday (yes, that was me) I went to the beach with Rai Ryouta of The 1st Division. There, Lieutenant Zorandah confronted Rai and_

_I. I gave her the ring back because I saw you wearing a identical copy, but she just threw it in the ocean! Then, she made a attempt on my life. She was prepared to drop me in the water but when Commander Zaku showed up she jumped in the water with her hand around my neck. I safely landed in the water but she hit the surrounding rocks._

_Yes, I'm so sorry, but your wife is dead._

_-Ursa Oshada_

What in the world...? She obviously gave me the wrong letter. I looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ursa?" I call out, my voice echoed in the empty hallways.

After a few moments I roll the scroll up.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo URSA'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

My father came home today. He woke me up and, I was so happy for a moment, but then I remembered yesterday's event. Now it's afternoon and I was in the 1st Division. I took a deep breath as I walked down the hallway. Surprisingly, the hallways were dead, no one was in them. I was expecting a nurse or two, running somewhere to attend someone.

Wait, do you know all the divisions in the Company? No? Really? Because that was the first thing I learned.

The 1st Division, is a medic squad, the most famous member is their Lieutenant Sachiko Hatsumoto, a Chiko born in the Water Tribe who was taken

away at birth.

If you don't remember, a Chiko is someone who is a orphan raised as a assassin for the Company. A Michiko is someone who is not. She was a waterbender but hated her own country. And the 1st Division's captain is named Taiwak Chong. Heh, that's a funny name.

The 2nd Division is where I worked. It specializes in espionage, in other words, it was full of spies. It's captain is Izao Tanemura and the lieutenant, is well. . . dead.

The 3rd Division's forte is swords. Yeah, the most elite, but I bet their captain can't even read! The captain is named Lao Maigari, and the lieutenant

is a result of the captain's one night stand, Kari Maigari. The 4th Division is made up of selfproclaimed sadists. They specialize in mental interrogation. Captain Masashi of the Zui family. The lieutenant is a 31-year-old girl named Nekomi of the Chang.

The 5th Division is full of "nerds". I don't think they're nerds. Sure they're smart but why is that such a bad thing? People say the captain is more sadistic than Masashi of the 4th Division. His name is Gin Shino, with his daughter Setsuna (who is the lieutenant of the 5th Division). They specialize in research.

The last but definitely not least was the 6th Division, the guards. It's captain was a 30-year-old woman named Rina Goto, and her lieutenant was a boy named Zero Nozomi.

I felt like I was walking on Death Road. The lady at the desk said to go to Room 300, and that is where I was headed. I changed into my regular assassin uniform once I got here. My palms were sweaty and I could feel my heart beat a thousand times a minute. . . is that normal?

I looked at the doors, 298, 299 . . .darn.

I press my ear to the door entering my hell, in hope of hearing any sounds indicating he was awake. Nothing, all clear.

I put my left hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. Once it fully rotated I slowly pushed the door open. Izao was sleeping.

Okay, I know how to walk soundlessly. I took a deep breath from my nose and put my left foot forward. Always breath through your nose if you are sneaking around.

I pulled the extra fabric on my outfit's pant leg so they wouldn't rub together, that's another rule. I kept my eyes on the floor the whole time, putting my heel down first and slowly lowering my toes to the ground.

After about five minutes I was at the table, and I went inside my bag and slowly pulled out the scroll. I cringed as it scraped against my school scrolls.

I placed it on the table, and once again walked as quietly as possible back to the door, I opened it and ran out.

Once I was down the stairs I met Shiori Tanemura. I actually bumped into her. She fell but I caught my balance from the nearby wall.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized and stretched out my hand for her. She smiled. Then,she jumped back up and shook my hand instead, before I got a chance to

withdraw it. That child was fast!

"That's okay." She responded.

"I apologize again," I said and quickly bowed. "I'm Ursa Oshada."

Shiori stopped rubbing her arm and introduced herself as well. "I'm Shiori."

"The 5th seat of the 2nd Division?" I questioned, taking a good look at her. Shiori tucked her black hair behind her ears and nodded.

"Whoa. I'm sorry about this again," I said.

Shiori nodded and smiled but then her smile faded away. "Did you say your name was Ursa?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered quickly, a little uneasy about the question. I'm going to get my butt kicked.

"The commander wants to see you in his office." She informed me.

My heart skipped a beat. What did he want? I felt like I wanted cry. You know, like that time when you first get in major trouble? I honestly rather be yelled at by her than him. . . let alone be killed.

"Gotta go, I'll see you around." Shiori said and waved goodbye.

"Farewell," I said distantly, and began to run down the stairs.

The only way I didn't trip over my own feet was because I was holding onto the railing. Commander Zaku's office was located underground and you needed to

understand the writing on the walls to know how to get there. The Company had a code.

Once I got to the door with the correct code for Commander I knocked on the metal door. A fellow worker opened it. He was a bald man.

"Name?" He asked gruffly.

"Ursa Oshada," I said and performed a quick bow out of respect.

"Follow me," he commanded, and quickly began to walk ahead.

I had to jog to even catch up with him as we passed tons of other guards, walking through a series of doors. I guess these people are the only ones who know the way, I mean that makes clear sense.

He knocked on a door and the voice inside the room replied, "Come in!"

The worker inserted his sword into the hole in the middle of the door knocker and turned it to the left, rather than right, and removed it.

He then pushed it open and it revealed Commander Zaku sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk. He yawned.

"Commander, Miss Ursa is here," The man who escorted me here told him.

"Good. Leave," the Commander ordered shortly.

That was so rude of him! However, the man left without a word and I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Commander Zaku, before you say anything please hear me out," I began quietly, voice trembling.

"I-I-I... would like to quit."

Commander Zaku put his drink down and crossed his arms.

"That's understandable, but I think this will convince you to stay," Zaku said. He then flipped the paper over that lay in center of his desk and began to

read it aloud to me.

"Ursa Oshada has been promoted to the 2nd seat of the 2nd Division." Zaku stopped reading and looked up at me.

"Can you fucking believe that?" he said, chuckling to himself.

Me? A freaking lieutenant? That's incredible! Just one question; how?!

"Are you kidding!?" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Please! If this is a joke-"

"I'm not. The only reason you were promoted was because of your father," Zaku explained, "Don't tell him I told you about him."

"What did my father do? Did he pay you?" I asked, my voice on the borderline of mutinous. I took a few steps closer to his desk where he sat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zaku responded while slightly throwing his hands up in the air, with a fake, confused look on his face, as if he were mimicking me. I frowned at him.

"What? How much?" I asked, but immediately regretted it.

"Around 500 gold." Zaku answered simply.

I almost choked. Why would my father spend so much money on me? I'm inferior! I couldn't survive as a lieutenant! I know a lieutenant's responsibilities are slim and only consist of doing paperwork, occasional assassinations and being at your captain's beck and call. I was already busy enough and how can I work for a captain who probably hates my guts?

I let a growl escape me.

"Don't growl, it doesn't look good on you," Zaku advised.

Agni, why couldn't our commander be a kind old man? Not some smart-mouth, perverted one!

That was basically the end of that conversation, even though there was some things to address I just left because I felt sick to my stomach, without saying a word. I walked in the night in tears of fear, stress, and nervousness. I would be the second most powerful person in the 2nd Division. Why wasn't I happy?

When I got home I ran to my telling my dad, 'I had homework.'

I did, thankfully. I only had to read a chapter of our history book and answer ten questions regarding the information I read. I soon finished and went to bed at ten o'clock sharp.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Thank you for reading! I would appreciate it so much if you reviewed- even if it was one word!**

**500 gold, ne? That would probably be. . . 5,000 dollars in our world, I'm just guessing. I didn't like this chapter that much. It was blain to me. I'm almost finished with this summer math program thing, and I finished this story- so updates will come faster, depending on my beta. Thanks TTAvatarfan!!**

**The only problem is my other summer stories, a Naruto and Avatar one, I'm having some Writer's Block.**

**Oh, and 'flame you', in this version means 'fuck you'. What? Times could change! **

**Thanks,**

**Emiko Ishida.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**OCS so far:**

**(Commander) Zaku: The commander of the Company. A pervert who writes porn. He is actually the youngest son of Sozin.**

**(Doctor) Zailia: The older sister of Zaku and the younger sister of Azulon. She is a surgeon and used to be in the Company but quit and now works in a real hospital with Mina's older sister, Maki, as her asassitant.**

**Mina Hamato: The second oldest sibling of the Hamato clan. She is a hyper and kind girl. She dislikes Phobos and is friend s with Ozai.**

**Phobos Omogi: A thirteen year old boy who has been friends with Mina and Ozai since childhood. He is known as the class clown and is very protective over Mina.**

**Zorandah Tanemura: The lieutenant of the 2nd Division. She was born in the Water Tribe.**

**Izao Tanemura: The captain of the 2nd Division. Has tuberculoisis which often disables him. He's married to Zorandah.**

**Rai Ryouta: The famous six year old child in the 1st Division.**

**Ayako Zabi: A clutzy 16-year-old who has a crush on Captain Izao,she also is very smart but shy.**

**Hikari Fong: A 12-year-old with a speech problem that makes her always sound sick. Hikari has a interest in unusaul dieases. **

**Zin of the Nora family: A 21-year-old femal with a mature personality usauly found in assassins. Zin is terrifed of weapons.**

**Sachiko Hatsumoto: A 15-year-old waterbender who is the lieutenant of the 1st Division.**

**Shiori Tanemura: The adopted daughter of Zorandah and Izao. She hates her hair and rarely eats. She is the 5th seat of the 2nd Division. **


	5. Lost

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo OZAI'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm pretty sure you have had a time in your life when you had a family gathering of some kind.

It's hell isn't it? I swear I was going hurry myself if my uncle, Zaku, tried cracking one more dirty joke to my father. But it was amusing when he insulted Zailia, in some way I didn't understand, and Zailia threw her chopsticks at him; but she missed because he ducked. So Zailia slapped him instead; that's when it all went bad.

Now I was sitting in my homeroom fingering the newspaper with the article that featured the incident. The headline read- 'Oh Brother!'

They are writers I think they can do better than that. I was sitting in our school library with our school libarian, named Zarina Serizawa. She was sorting books while I tried reading the newspaper. And no, she wasn't eigthy, probably twenty-five. It was so boring . . .and not really my problem. The libaray had two columns of tables with three rows of tables-- maybe I am learning something from Kwam.

Then, directley ahead of me, were bookselves in the same pattern. The wall was a dark brown color and had windows on the left side of the wall. There was a girl looking out the window, she had long, black hair tied in a loose ponytail. I knew who that was; it was Ursa Oshada. I got up and began to walk to her location, it was weird. . .I couldn't hear my footsteps against the gray marble. I tapped on her shoulder with my index finger, she let out a shriek as a result which caught Serizawa's attention. "Quiet, guys." she remined us. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ursa.

"Do you recall the scroll you gave me yesterday in the hallway?" I asked her. Ursa's back was pressed against the windowsill as if she really wanted to back away.

"Yes. . ."

"Well, it was actually addressed to a man named Izao, and signed by you."

"W-what? Did you read? Where is it now?"

"Follow me." I said and took Ursa's hand and dragged her out of the room. We ran up the stairs to find our stupid teacher's classroom. I had recieved a pair of keys to his classroom from the office, apparentley my brother ordered them. I took them out of my pocket and jamed it in the hole. I turned it, there was a click, and then I opened the door. Then, I relized I still had a grip on Ursa's hand, I let go and went to my desk to get the letter.

"Thank you." she said, gave a quick bow and jogged off. No, that girl has some explaining to do!

"Wait!" I shouted. She stopped with her hand on the stair's railing. "Yes?" she replied. I walked up to her, but she didn't turn around. I could tell something was wrong and that small letter was important because Ursa's chest heaved up and down like she was struggling to breathe. I frowned and walked down the stairs to face her. "Now, tell me, what is this letter about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you if you follow me." she replied and turned around and gracefully ran up the stairs. We walked through the deserted halls and into our small classroom. It was simple, nothing on the white walls, just dark wood desks and chalkboard.

"The note you were given by mistake, was for my captain, Izao Tanemura," she began. The sun beat down on her as she stood in the front of the room. "Wait, you are not in the military, you're too young, what do you mean by 'captain'?" I asked her.

She put her hands behind her back as she took a deep breath. "Before I continue will you promise to keep everything I tell you to yourself?" she asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." I said but regretted it, after all, it wasn't my buisness.

"Okay, then," she said and sat down on the floor, "I work for a assassin agency known as The Company, and before you criticize it is run by your uncle, Zaku, or in my eyes, Commander Zaku. Most of the members are teenagers and even children that were picked up at the local orphanage. A orphan would be considered a Michiko. Michikos have odd names that are given to them once they join. A Chiko is a person who belongs to some type of family, noble or not, they usually change their family names. We have divisions-"

"What division are you in?" I asked. She made a sound and answered, "2nd, it specializes in episonage. I just got promoted, actually," she said and looked at the ground, "You know, why am I even telling you this?!" she said and got up.

"No, sit back down." I instructed her. She hesitated but slowly lowered herself back onto the cold marble. "When you inroduced yourself, on the first day of school, you said 'Ursa Oshada', is that a fake name?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Ursa; no. Oshada; yes. I use that fake one in The Company and in regular life for security porposes."

I nodded but relized what she was trying to say. "You're a noble?" I asked in disbelief. She frowned and smiled, "Yes. You seem shocked." she said.

I looked at the ground, I think I just insulted her. "Well. . .you didn't have a topknot or anything so I figured you were not." I explained.

She got up and sighed. "Just to put a rumor to rest, I am Avatar Roku's granddaughter." she stated and turned around to face me.

"I have to go to lunch," she said and walked to the door, "Prince Ozai," she said and fell to her knees, "I beg of you, do not tell **anyone **about the information I just told you." she pleaded.

I looked at the blue sky as I said, "Fine."

She got up and stared at me. "Thank you." she whispered and ran out of the classroom.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox URSA'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

What. The. Hell. Did. I. Just. Do!

Would Prince Ozai tell anyone?

It was the end of a Thursday, and tomorrow was no school for Report Card Day. I packed up my books, we didn't have any homework but I intended to study. I had my history scroll and a folder of notes for math class. Each scroll was two inches thick, but those scrolls in my scroll-bag was no threat to my spine. I got up from my desk and walked out of the classroom.

"See you." My teacher, Master Kwam, said. He was dubbed "Pathetic" by Ozai and I. I never really liked teachers, espically if they are not meant to be. Kwam should join the army. When he said that my hand froze. Why was he trying to be friendly? Teachers aren't supposed to be, they should just teach.

"See you." I whispered, opening the door and pratctically running out. I quickly walked through the quiet hallways with the janitors cleaning up. My feet made minimal noises on the white, marble floor. The celling of the school was ellavated very much. Pictures of the past Fire Lords were hung on the wall in a line. On the other side of the walls were pictures of their families. Their prescence made me feel immetimdated so I walked faster.

I ran down three flights of stairs and out the big, wooden doors. Jogging past little kids playing on the campus, I ran past the bridge and down the hill.

Once I reached Kin Town I walked past the merchant's shops, who were selling jewlery or some type of food. Past the streets was a lush garden. I ran down the hill, picking up speed. I ran across the grass and into the black house town.

Ducking through many crowds of people in red cloaks, made to cover up their black uniforms and weapons. I almost fell down because of people pushing to get to their destinations. I was out of breath when I got to the 5-story builidng that had number, 200 printed on it.

I fished inside my school bag for the key to this building my father gave me. I put it in the lock, located in the middle of the door. I opened the door, the inside the door were three stairs leading to a flights of stairs.

I slowly walked up the stairs with no railing. The wooden stairs creaked as I walked. The whole building was so quiet I didn't want to move; in fear I might disturb someone. The first landing had to doors on the left and right. There was the Assassin's Code printed on the doors. I stod there for a long time, trying to decode it.

The door on the right said;

Qiaohui Fang, #9.

Meaning that this room belonged to the ninth most powerful person in the division.

The left said;

Gen Fui, #8.

I giggled at the name. There was nothing to on that floor except the doors so I walked up to the next floor. It was the same thing. Two doors with two names and two number.

The lines on the right door formed the name, Muli Ichikawa, #7. And Shoji of the Rei family, #6. I walked up to the next floor, the stairs creaking hopefully, because of old age, not my weight. The third floor was different. By the left door was a shrine and pots of roses that were white. The door said; Shiori Tanemura, #5 and a bare door with the name Dongmei of the Fuyu family.

"Hello?" Shiori asked, opening her door and peaking out. I jumped.

"Oh, hello, Miss Shiori." I said, bowing.

"Never call me that again. Shiori is fine, your a higher rank then me, now." she added. I could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn't mad or annoyed, she was amused.

"Yes." I said, nodding. Shiori popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Want one?" She answered, holding out a tray of the red fruit.

I shook my head slowly. A awkward silence filled the silent air. Shiori's lips and fingers were red from the strawberries.

"By any chance. . .are you related to captain Izao?" I asked. Shiori stepped out of her room completely and over to my space. She laughed and shook her head. "Are you stupid?" she asked me. What?! I had no idea how to respond.

Shiori backed away and giggled. "You should have seen your face! I'm sorry, I'm trainning to be a Aiko and I needed to pratctice my acting. But yeah, I am Izao's niece." she explained.

My breathing slowed down. "Oh," was all I could say, "I was going to see him actually," I said pointing upstairs.

"Could I come with you?" Shiori asked.

"Would your uncle mind?" I asked, feeling very uneasy, and careful not to us word such as 'he', it would be disrespectful. She nodded and we ran up the stairs.

Shiori got there before me and knocked on his door. There was a door to the right that said, 'Ursa Oshada, #2'. It was a hand written sign.

"Come in." a sickly voice instructed. Shiori toke a ring of keys from her uniform and put a certain key in the hole. She tunred it and the door opened to reveal Captain Izao, sitting in his bed, with bloodly handerchiefs on the ground. the room smelled like medicince. The walls were a odd color, teal, to be exact, and the floor was a dark wood. Shiori went over to him and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. izao coughed into his right hand, but no blood was left behind.

"Better, I think I can be at Ursa's inogurration tomorrow." He stated. My heart skipped a beat, what inogurration? What is a inogguration?

"I'd be honored for your attendance." I said, bowing my head. Shiori rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so formal, besides, you're my new lieutenant." Izao replied, not making eye contact with me.

"Are you coming to Auntie's funeral?" Shiori asked while taking a seat on her uncle's bed. It took me ten seconds to figure out who Auntie was.

"Yes, when is it, again?" I squeaked. No one ever told me about her funeral, but then again, I basically killed her.

"Sunday morning. Meet us here." Izao responded, trying to get comfortable in his bed.

Silence.

I rather be with prince Ozai, right now.


	6. Spa Blahs

CHAPTER 7

I groaned in protest as I felt a pillow be thrown at my head. I, not even bothering to look at the 'attacker' burried my head under the pillow that was thowrn at me.

"Get up." My brother, Iroh, instructed, a hint of annoyance in his voice. I heard foot steps on the hollow floor and pressure on my bed and body.

"Ahh!!" I yelled, falling out of the bed. My shoulder took the fall. I growled and sent a wave of fire at Iroh, but it just evaporated. I frowned, and sat up, blinking my eyes a few times to clear my blurred vision. the sun shone through a stand glass window, the only one in the room, planted high on the wall.

"Why are you home?" I demanded, my fists clenched. He was supposed to be in Fire Academy College, not here in my bedroom. Agni, that didn't sound right.

"It's almost the Winter Solstice, college students get a extra week for vacation." he answered, getting off my bed and stood five feet away from me. "So, how is your school going?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I growled, frowning, and crossed my arms. He doesn't care, only if he found some way to make a dirty joke about it, he was always to find something 'that doesn't sound right'. It annoys me to no end.

"Because I want to be a uncle by the time I'm thirty." he replied. I felt my face go red. I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't I be one by now?" I asked, frowning.

"You'd understand why you aren't one if you saw the girls Dad was showing me." Iroh replied.

"They're ugly?" I asked, confused.

"Hell no." Iroh answered. Wait, what? Then why doesn't he marry one yet?

"We are going to Zaku's today. So get dressed I'll be waiting for you outside." He said, opening my closet and pulling out a random outfit and threw it at me. I caught it and starred at it for a good amount of seconds.

"See you." he said, opening my door.

"Wait." I yelled, he turned around. "Is Azulon coming?" I asked.

He chuckled and turned around, "Hell no."

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

"Wake up! Ursa!" My dad said, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly to see his face. "Mina is here." he said.

I immediately got up and ran to the door. I felt the chilly fall air blow on my pale skin. Mina stood at the door frame, her hair curled. "Hi, Ursa." she said, waving.

I blinked. "Hi, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked. I was in my sleeping clothes and my hair was a unsightly mess.

"Oh, well. . .my sister, Zailia's assistant, Maki, went on her maternity leave today, so Princess Zailia, or as I like to call her, Lady Zailia, wanted to take her to a spa day. . .thing, but Maki has to babysit my other siblings today. So Maki told Lady Zailia to take my instead, and I can invite a friend!" Mina explained, she had a grin on her face and was holding up two yellow tickets.

"Well. . .I'd love to, are sure it's okay though? I have to be somewhere at five o'clock. . ." I replied.

"Oh, relax! Now, get dressed, I'll be waiting right here." she said, sitting down on a wooden chair, located in the living room.

XOXOXO

I never saw a picture of Zailia.

Zailia was a extremely tall woman, long wavy hair, and almost, gold eyes that sparkled. I assumed that she was one of those women that are lonely because all the men are too scared to ask her out. She wrapped a hot, red and yellow, silk, kimono. Yellow, fire breathing dragons twirled around the piece of clothing. How should I say this. . .she had a ample blossum too.

Many people were terrified of her. I didn't understand why, I mean, she never executed someone for a unreasonable reason, like other royals or nobles do. . .okay, occasionally. I overheard Prince Ozai once call her a 'immoral snake'.

So, what is she really like? That question ran through my head as Mina and I sat in the carriage with her.

"Hurry up Wong! You have control of the things!" Zailia yelled, her fists clenched. I winced as if the princess was yelling at me. She sat in a single chair, richly decorated with gold swirls. The curtains were pulled, so it was very dark, like the sun was setting now.

The tension was uncomfortable, Mina, who usually chit-chatted about anything, was quiet. I even thought she fell asleep at times.

Mina and I sat next to each other on the red, velvet seats. Zailia crossed her arms over her breasts and sighed loudly. "So, Ursa, you've met my nephew, what do you think of him?" she asked.

I didn't actually think I would be spoken too, silly, isn't it? I was starring out of the sliver of the uncovered window.

I didn't know what to say. I had to choose my words carefully but, seconds pass faster when you are thinking frantically.

I took a deep breath and quietly responded by saying, "I think he is very sensible and smart, you majesty, as expected." I answered, bowing my head.

Mina looked at me for a second but quickly looked down after I returned her glance. I looked at Zailia who arms were still crossed and her head nodding. After ten, long minutes the carriage came to a slow stop. I heard the driver jump down from his seat and make his way over to our door, his feet made crunch sounds on the ground. The door opened the to reveal the short man with his brown hair in a tight topknot. He placed a maroon, paded footstool on the ground, just below the last step, which was a little less than one foot of the ground. Zailia got off first, barley using the stool, same with Mina.

I was blinded by the sunlight as we made our way to a wooden bridge with a bright red railing. Female maids were on the right side, bordering the railing. The men were on the right side. Each worker had their hair tied back in a ponytail. The building was located in the middle of a large pond. Cherry blossum tress surronded the grassy area around the blue water. The building was five stories tall, and had ten small windows. We walked across the bridge in silence as the servants bowed, one by one, once Zailia passed them. The double doors were already opened, awaiting her arrival. The inside of the building was square too, the staircase lined the brown wall.

"Ah, good morning ladies!" A man yelled from behind us. We turned around to see a man whose was losing his hair. Two maids followed him with towels and the other held maroon, silk robes.

"Good morning." I replied, bowing a little.

"Here you are." the man, who was probably the manager, said, and gestured to the maids. I took them and Zailia made her way into another room, and Mina followed her. I took one last glance at the man, who was smiling widely. I couldn't figure out if he was happy because Zailia was probably going to pay him a lot of money for the visit, or he could get a chance to peak on the princess with only a towel or less.

"Ursa!" I heard a female yell, I knew it was either Mina or Zailia but I couldn't figure out which. Is that pathetic or scary?

I run into the room and slip on something. I shrieked as I feel into the hot water. As I rose, I heard laughing.

I stood up, not even knowing what to dry off first. Mina gave me a towel from one of the cabnents, lined up on the right wall. In the center of the room was the bath, and in the front was a couch with tons of pillows. Zailia was covering her mouth to keep from laughing. "Are you okay?" she asked, laughing.

I squeezed my hair as I heard the door open.

"What were you guys doing? Having a water fight? Damn, I wish I saw that." a male voice said.

I whipped around to see Ozai and Commander Zaku standing there, wearing black, bath robes, with the spa's insignia on it.

"Ozai?" Mina blurted out, in disbelief.

"Zaku?!" Zailia yelled, her voice was dripping with anger.

Zaku walked up to his sister and looked he rin the eye. I was trying to figure out if this was just a dramatic scenario that he was trying to create, or he was being immature and decided to have a starring contest. After moments of silence Zailia pushed her brother into the water. I heard Mina burst out laughing and I was about to when Ozai grabbed our ellbows, dragging us out of the room. Mina, who was still hollering with laughter.

"Be quiet, that could be you next." Ozai snapped at her. She automatically shut up, and I giggled.

--

"Do they always fight that much?" I asked. Mina and Ozai sighed.

"Yes." They both answered.

I nodded. We were having some type of picnic in a open field, far away from the spa. Mina had snatched me a pale, pink kimono. . .I changed in the bushes.

We had been sitting there for about one hour, talking about people in school, mostly people we disliked. We also got really bored at one point and played tag, despite Ozai's protests. There wasn't many trees or bushes but only a deserted shrine. I stood up and bowed.

"Don't be so formal Ursa!" Mina snapped.

"I have to go, tell your aunt thank you." I said and collected my damp clothes.

"Ozai. . .were you named after Zailia?" I heard Mina ask Ozai.

As I walked I realized I had no idea where I was. I walked threw a tunnel, and there I saw a little boy fishing in the garbedge cans. I stopped, wanting to give him money or food, but I had nothing so after standing there for a long time, I walked away.

xoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxxoxoxoxo

_(Meanwhile)_

_Princess Zailia was mad. When this tall woman was mad you did not want to cross her, she had to listen to her nephew Iroh talk about his love life for hours. She was a surgeon- not a therapist, not that Iroh needed a therapist. She walked down the quiet street. The sun was almost about to go down, it made her sad. She stomped down the road when she saw a little boy, sitting on the dirty floor, eating a piece of bread. She frowned and stopped walking. _

**(35 Years Ago)**

**"Hey, Azulon?" A ten-year-old Zailia asked her brother, Azulon. He turned around from his chair to face her. "Yes?"**

**"When was your first kiss?" she asked, looking at her shoes. Azulon sighed as he tried to find his answer. Azulon was popular with the females, same with his younger brother Zaku, who was eight, at the time. He had kissed a girl before, but Zailia hadn't kissed a boy, and she felt bad about that.**

**"I haven't had one yet." Azulon replied, lying. **

**"Zaku has and he is younger than you!" Zailia said. **

**Azulon frowned at the situation he had gotten himself into. "Zaku. . .is something we call a pervert. I bet he will have a iligitiment child one day."he said to his sister.**

**Zailia frowned, "I don't think so, he is responsible."She said. **

**Back then, Zaku was. **

**"Wanna bet?" She asked Azulon, with a grin on her face.**

**"Yeah."**

**X**

_Zailia gasped- the kid looked just like Zaku! She smiled. She knew how to get back with Zaku and some money._

**--**

**So did you enjoy it?**

**Review and you get a cookie!**

**The spa thing was a little weird. My original plan was to have Shiori come to the spa with Izao and Ursa. Zaku to show up with Ozai and Iroh, Zailia with Mina and her sister, and Azulon with Phobos and his sister.**

_Ja ne._

**-Emiko Ishida**


	7. Regret

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Ozai's POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

I've only had one cousin in my life: Zailia's daughter, Reira.

Reira was just like her mom, cunning and violent, but something separated her from Zailia. She worked as Zaku's assistant. It worked out well. Zaku would never sleep with his niece. Zaku, actually, was a father figure to Reira, since her real father died before she was born. Yes, Reira was an illigitiment child. But Zailia didn't pay much attention to her because she was 'busy'.

"Prince Ozai," one of the servants said, bowing down on one knee, "Phobos Omogi requires your assistance. He's located in the gardens."

I frowned and got up, speeding past him, and past the servants, whose greeting I ignored. And there he was. In the garden. On his hands and knees. Picking flowers. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care if he picked the flowers, they were a horrible shade of yellow, but I knew he was about to make me do something stupid, or waste my time.

"Phobos!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He turned around.

"Hey! Listen, I need your help," he got up and brushed his hands off. "Mina was left alone with her siblings, and one is scaffolding down the wall. . .so, she needs our help."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Ursa's POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey, kid. . .what's your name. . . oh, Ursa!" Zailia greeted me.

I'm pretty sure she was trying to say half of that sentence to herself. I stopped walking, since she was blocking my way. Why would Zailia be in The Company's grounds?

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Mina Hamamto called me, she needs your help, I forgot for what reason, though," she informed me.

I felt uneasy about this. I just stared at her.

"What are you doing? I'll tell my brother that you had a emergency, I'm positive he'll understand."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX405

Seikei Street, Hamato Family. That's Mina's address on the paper Zailia gave me.

Her house was a big one. Five stories, with six windows on the front. I pushed open the fence that surrounded it. They had a garden too.

As I walked closer to the door, I heard screaming, playful screaming that is. I grabbed the knocker and let it fall against the door three times, figuring they wouldn't hear it the first time. I waited on the steps for minutes, letting the cold air blow my hair.

"You stupidheads!" a familar voice screamed irritably.

I looked at where the yell came from, and saw Phobos being, literally, dragged to the ground by these two girls. One wore a pink dress and the other, a red one. The pink one had her black hair down. The other had her hair in a singe braid.

"What in the world are you doing?" I demanded, running up to them.

I grabbed the one with the braid, but she responded with a bite on my left hand.

"Ow!" I let her go suddenly.

The two girls ran away, screeching.

"What did Mina call me here for?" I asked Phobos, a little afraid of the answer.

"Observe," Phobso replied and ran up to the door, pushing it open.

It revealed, to my surprise, three kids trying to get a bucket off a girl's head, and items scattered across the floor.

The staircase lined the wall. A couch and table were on the left said of the first floor, and directly ahead of me was the dinning room. Next to the dinning room was a shut door. I frowned. On the second floor two boys were playing catch.

"Mina!! Nagato hit me with a stick!" The girl who bit me cried, running to Mina, who was walking down the stairs with some clothes and toys in her hands.

"Oh, okay. Phobos can you get me a bandage?" she asked him.

"You, get the bandage, they're in that room," he said pointing to me and then the closed door, "I need to get the kid off the roof. Don't tell Mina."

I nodded and ran down the stairs to get the required item. Inside the kitchen, was Ozai. . . making soup. "Prince Ozai?" I asked, unsure if I was just seeing things.

He turned around and said curiously, "Ursa?" I nodded and walked up to him. "Are you a volunteer?" he asked. Was he trying to crack a joke? Weird. Nevertheless, I nodded again.

"Ursa!" Mina yelled sharply, reminding me of my task.

"Um. . . do you know where there are bandages?" I asked Ozai, who was carrying a bag of carrots to the table.

"We've used a lot. They're in that box," He responded, and pointed to a wooden chair, with a black, metal box on it. They must've used it already. I opened it and picked out some gauze.

"See you!" I called to Ozai while running out of the room.

I then ran up the stairs in search of Mina. "Mina?" I asked.

"Outta the way!" a boy yelled. The two boys were speeding past me on a piece of wood with wheels. I jumped back, loosing my balance. I screamed as I fell over the railing, my legs holding on tight.

"Ursa?!" Ozai ran out of the kitchen.

"D-don't worry," I said, assuring him. Heh, now I have to assure myself. I sat up grabbing onto the railing and placed myself back on the ground, sighing in relief.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked.

"Hello, Hamato family!!" a man, probably in his twenties yelled, coming into the house.

Wow, great timing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxo

Apparently, that man, Ryuu, was the husband of Mina's oldest and pregnant sister, Misaki. We were now sitting at the dinner table, eating the soup. I counted eight kids (only the ones that belonged to the Hamato family, not including Ryuu).

"Thanks for coming Ryuu, but me and my friends have it under control." Mina told her brother-in-law. She spent the whole time glaring at him.

"My friends and I," Ozai corrected.

"Under control? Do you not see me?!" Phobos exclaimed. He was covered in bruises and a few cuts.

"Don't mind me, I'm just gonna stay here till the baby is born, after all, it's bad luck to see your wife before birth." He replied, slurping up some noodles. Mina's grip tightened on her eating utensils.

"I thought that was brides," I said, remembering that old ritual involving weddings.

"Nope. . . what the hell. . ." he said in exasperation, putting his hands under the table with a pained expression on his face. I could hear growling and it wasn't coming from him.

"Mina, your dog. . ." he began and got up. A black, wolf like creature chased him, drooling from the mouth.

Chomp.

The dog bit him in the butt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Come again!" Mina yelled cheerfully, waving to Ryuu as he stomped out of the house. "Not,"she growled once she shut the door.

Her siblings cheered. "Wait!" Mina snapped at her siblings.

Three new kids joined the group. One girl as tall as Mina with her long, black hair in loose pigtails.

"Where were you at lunch, Namie?" Mina demanded calmly, turning very serious, her hands behind her back. She walked up to a girl with wavy hair.

"At Rika's," she answered.

Mina frowned at her answer. "Weird, Ryuu found this in his pants," she said and held up a dog bone.

A moment of silence.

"Was this your plan?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," the girl admitted, looking down, ashamed.

"Up high!" Mina cheered, raising her hand in the air, and Namie highfived her back.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**How'd you like it? I wanted some funnier and longer, but I wrote this a long time ago, and lost it so I had to start from the beginning! I hope you enjoyed this.**

**-Emiko Ishida**


	8. A Question of Choosing

**Disclaimer: Bryke owns Avatar: the last Airbender.**

**Hi, my lovely, awesome reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! My school starts September 2 (no!) and it's going to be hectic but since I'm gonna update Friday, and probably twice next week, I can finish this story before that date! After all, i finish writing it and having it beta-ed a month ago. **

**-Emiko Ishida**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo OZAI'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ozai, listen, I need to talk to you," Ursa told me, running towards where I stood. It was a typical day in the Fire Nation, sunny and hot, and because of that her face was red, and she was perspiring.

"Yes?" I replied.

She stopped her heavy breathing and swallowed.

"You know your 'cousin'?" she asked. Her hair was a little wet from the sweat. She straightened up and took a deep breath, I came to the conclusion that she ran to school to tell me this.

"Yes." I replied.

She was hesitant at first, but then continued, "When I went home that time when Mina and I went to the spa with your aunt. . . I was walking home and I saw this one kid who looked exactly liked Hiro! Though, I'm pretty sure he was homeless."

I shook my head at her. "You think too much," I replied and walked away.

She was right though. I just didn't believe her at that time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That sunny day started to match the mood, rainy and gray. I didn't speak to Ursa after her theory. "Hey, what do you think of this?" Ursa asked, holding a piece of paper out to me. She was smiling, with her hair neatly tucked behind her ears. I took the letter from her as she sat down on her knees next to my desk. Apparently she wasn't mad at me anymore.

"What's this?" I asked her, unfolding the letter.

"I'm going to send it to Principal Zhang, maybe we can get something done about Kwam," she replied, sighing at the thought of our teacher.

I nodded.

"Cause when someone calls you a bitch, you suspend them, not give them no recess," she replied. I knew she was referring to the scene Phobos put on. Apparently, Kwam's hearing is very good.

"I heard that Juan is planning a revolt," I told her.

She just raised her eyebrows and gave a nod, signaling it was a good idea to her. Juan (and most of the other students) were sitting in a circle, talking loudly and giggling.

"What are they doing?" Ursa asked after a moment, gazing at them with me.

"Some game called Truth or Dare," I answered, shrugging.

"Oh," Ursa squeaked, turning the opposite way.

I turned back seconds later and slid the letter back to her.

"I asked Azulon if I could get homeschooled next year and he said yes," I said to her, trying to break the silence.

"Really? That's good," she replied, resting her chin in her palm.

I couldn't tell if she was saddened by my statement, because she usually talks in that tone of voice. And then silence, once again, fell like fog between us.

"All of my teachers were strict in The Company's school system. Sometimes we even feared for our life," she said, taking her arm off her cheek and crossed them against her chest.

"Hey! Do you peoples want to play Truth or Dare?" Mina asked, jogging up to us and squatting down with a grin on her face. Is 'peoples' even a word?

"Um. . ." I began.

"Okay," Ursa answered, and my eyes widened.

Mina ran back over to the group, and gestured frantically for us to join. Ursa and got up and I followed her to the noisy group of kids.

"Do you know how to play Truth or Dare?" she asked me, a hint of fear in her voice.

"No," I hesitantly answered.

"Me neither."

Ursa sat next Mina and I joined Phobos. In the center of the circle was a brush.

"Okay, Juan's turn!" Mina said cheerfully.

What is Juan going to do with the brush? Play some type of dart game? But just them, Juan spun the brush and it landed on me.

A resounding chorus of 'oh' came from the rest of the circle. I have to admit, I was kind of frightened.

"Prince Ozai," Juan began, using my title, "Don't kill me! I dare you to kiss Ursa on the hand."

He then proceeded to stand up and run out of the room. The door was shut loudly, and all was quiet for a minute. Moments later he peaked through the small window, looking at us.

I just sighed and held out my hand, waiting for her hand to follow with Juan's dare. She did so, and I kissed it.

Mina and Phobos screeched in joy and I thought they were going to foam at the mouth. What the hell was the problem? It's a common greeting in the upper class. Odd. Aren't these kids supposed to be upper class?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo URSA'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoox**

"Oh, my Agni!" Shiori yelled and broke into a long squeal.

I had to fight the urge to cover my ears with my hands and yell 'shut up'. Instead, I just smiled meekly. We resided in my room (or office, I didn't know what to call it), it was still raining outside.

"This is so cool!" she squealed again.

I continued smiling. Shiori had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep her hands from shaking.

She quieted down, and instead asked in a dead serious voice, "What did he do next?" Her eyes were sparkling too, I don't understand why this was so interesting to her.

"Nothing, the teacher came in," I responded.

Shiori eyes widened. "While you two were making out?!"

"No! And it was on the cheek!" I protested, standing up from my seat. I didn't want people making a big deal about this!

"Oh, my gosh! This is so awesome!" Shiori squealed again.

"What's so 'awesome'?" a woman asked from the door, a disgusted look on her face. She had long hair, and instead of the usual black uniform, she wore a bright red kimono with yellow dragons decorating the garment. I thought she looked cruel, and she was. Her name was Dongmei Natsu.

Shiori and I fell silent.

"Come on, Shiori. You're late for your lessons," Dongmei said, and gave Shiori a stern look. So what was she to Shiori, her teacher in what?

She then turned around and swiftly left my room. Shiori gave me a apologetic look and followed her teacher. I sighed at the sight and sat down in the large velvet, red chair, that was generously given to me by Izao.

I had received this small room once I was named a lieutenant. All workers ranked one through ten got a place to stay in this building. I liked my room, it was cozy, and had a bed, fireplace, couch, tea table, and a small window.

The only problem: it was Zorandah's old room. The woman's spirit still lingered around here, at least to me.

"Ursa?" Captain Izao's voice asked from behind the door, he gave a knock which caused me to spring up. I ran to the door, swinging it open and bowing.

"Good evening, sir!" I greeted him.

Silence. "That was too formal, wasn't it?" I asked, staring at my feet.

"Yup. Ursa, just relax," he said, and walked past me.

I straightened up and watched the Captain as he set some items down on the table.

"Ursa?" he asked, making no eye contact with me.

"Yes?" I responded quickly.

"Do you know how to play Pai Sho?"

Pai Sho. A board game that was as old as time. I had played it with my dad, but it was confusing and boring to me. So, what should I say to Captain Izao? Most people know how to play it, but not me. He sat down on the couch and took out a black sack. He then opened the sack and laid out its contents on the table. There were wooden circles. "Have a seat," he told me.

I sat down on the floor, crossing my legs and folding my hands on the table. My face was blank.

"Do you know how to play Pai Sho?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, I'm going to teach you."

He began to place the wooden tiles on the board. I honestly had better things to do. Like, practice my calligraphy, or studying even! I didn't want to play a game I was bad at.

"There are only ten pieces you can move they belong to you. There is only one that you can move anywhere on the board that belongs to you. The Chrysanthemum," he held a tile with a pink chrysanthemum on it.

"The Lotus Tile," he held up that one as well, "is the most important piece. You have to get to the center circle before you opponent, without getting captured."

Even though I was still a little confused, we kept playing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After many games, the winner was Captain Izao. "Did you notice anything about those games, Ursa?" he asked me, as I gazed at the flames.

"Oh, um. . . I lost?" I answered once I turned to look at him, a little ashamed and nervous.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "That's true, but would it make you feel better if I had let you win?"

I looked down at the game board, lost in thought.

"No." I answered quietly.

"How come?" he retorted.

"Because it's cheating." I responded, quietly. It was silent in the small room as we just sat there for a couple of minutes, but it felt longer to me.

"Ursa, you do know that you would be in charge of this division the moment I pass away, right?" he said, breaking the silence and adding more tension.

". . . Right."

"That's why, tomorrow we will leave for Ember Island so I can train you in the way of the sword."


	9. Understand

**I wrote the last scene while listening to YUI's Understand. I have the link to it on my profile, please take the time to listen to it while reading the last part.**

**Didn't I say I was going to update Friday? I would REALLY appreciate it if you review. I also realized that when I wrote this I wanted to put some Iroh moments in and more funny ones in the story but it's just a little too late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox OZAI'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Four years had passed since Ursa left to train with Izao. She left without telling... I found out by asking Zaku. When she didn't show up at school, I thought the worst, thinking that she had died somehow. During the first month she was gone, she wrote a letter addressed to Phobos, Mina and I. It basically described how we were great friends to her. I knew she couldn't say much about how she was because Mina and Phobos didn't know her secret. She hasn't written since.

Today was a Sunday morning, and the sun was trying to shine through the red curtains in my room.

"Hey, kid! Wake up!" a impatient woman called from somewhere. I groaned and looked up at where that voice came from. It was my aunt, Zailia. I had no choice, so I got up from my desk.

"What is it?" I asked coldly. I rarely got any privacy anymore. Zailia frowned at me, that expression was pretty familiar.

"Zaku and I have a surprise for you," Zailia answered.

Notice that she said_ 'Zaku and I'_, not_ 'Your uncle and I.' _But I guess _'your uncle and I' _made it sound like she was married to him, and since she didn't even like being identified as his siter, why would she like being mistaken as his wife? She walked down the hall and I followed her without another word.

**xoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxo URSA'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Looking back, I honestly have to say that those four years were the best of my life. I was not locked up in a classroom, it was one on one tutoring. Even though Captain Izao had often sick spells, and I would have to practice alone, that didn't bother me. And despite my father's protests, I convinced him to stay at home and let me go alone. Izao was a very good teacher, to say the least. Rai occupied us on the trip, acting as a nurse. She had grown up too, her black hair going down to her back, and she was now thirteen.

It turns out that, Rai's captain, Wong Tai, is best friends with Captain Izao. Even since their youth! During dinner, sometimes he would tell us stories about their childhood. Some were actually funny, some were not. I can do a very convincing fake laugh now. And, I'm almost seventeen now. My birthday is in a couple of months. That hot summer day, I went to find Zaku to give him a letter from the captain.

I ran, which was very hard to do in the kimono I was wearing, through the palace. I first went to his office in The Company, but his assistant, Reira, said he was with his brother.

I slowed down when I saw a certain person sitting on a bench, waiting for someone or something. I stared and then slowly walked up to him.

"Hello," I greeted Ozai.

"Who are you?" he asked. What? How dare he!

"I'm Ursa," I snapped.

"Oh, Ursa" he sounded shocked, "How was your trip?" He crossed one leg over another, seeming embarrassed and trying to hide it. I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Okay," I replied, staring at my hand.

Talking to him was awkward. But, then again, talking to him always brought discomfort, or tension. So the silence that followed was no surprise to me.

"I heard you trained in dual swords. Is that true?" he asked, remaining still.

"Yes, it's true. Who'd you hear that from?" I replied."Zaku.""Ah."

Another minute of silence and stillness passed before I broke it. "How are Phobos and Mina doing?" I asked him, still not making eye contact.

"They're dating."

I looked at Ozai, who I swear was actually smiling for once.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed. They were an odd pair, those two. I giggled.

"When did you get back?" he asked, changing the subject.

I folded my hands on my lap. Hn, I still fidget with my hands when I talk to him. "A couple of hours ago," I told him. "Do you know where your uncle is? I have to give him something."

"Ursa!" a voice called. I knew that voice, it was none other than Commander Zaku.

"Commander?" I responded. He ran up to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up from my chair.

"What are you-"

"I have no time to explain, Izao is having a heart attack."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

It was a cold, bitter morning in The Company, and during a captain's meeting scheduled for noon exactly, when Izao Tanemura passed away.

Apparently Captain Izao had started to cough heavily, but it did not seem to phase the other captains. They were use to it. His chest heaved erratically, and hoarse noises of his illness echoed around the room. He fell to the ground in a pool of blood,and his face grew pale. Then, Commander Zaku and I arrived. We quickly walked over to him and I stared at him as Captain Masashi started to snicker. How the hell could someone laugh at this time? I clenched my fist and I spun around.

"Be quiet!" I yelled at him.

Masashi grew silent and rolled his eyes at me.

I turned my attention back to my captain. The coughing didn't stop and Captain Lao, the captain of the 5th Division, kept questioning Captain Taiwak, the captain of the 4th Division, which was the medical squad. He was obviously dying. His face was so pale... his entire body, in fact. And the blood kept coming. It started to disturb me, this was an act that I would have to get used to, though.

After another minute of that captain Taiwak said, "If anyone has anything to say to him, say it now."

All the captains looked at me and my muscles tightened. Somehow, Captain Izao managed to stop coughing and whisper, "Come here, Ursa."

I just stood there, my legs glued to the floor, unable to move any inch of my body. Zaku acted fast and pushed me to him. "T-Thank you for teaching me to fight," I whispered gratefully. No, he can't die! My mind started to understand the situation unfolding. Where was Shiori? She needed to see him!

He smiled in response between coughs. "You were a good student." he me. I smiled at that comment, a forced smile, but one none the less. A few seconds later, Izao froze and his eye closed.

No one moved. No one spoke.

It was the end.


	10. Brightdown

**This is the last chapter, and tomorrow I'm going back to school. So please check out another story of mine called Daddy Dearest (Naruto fic).**

**Happy reading and thank you to anyone who read or reviewed!**

**-Emiko Ishida**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo OZAI'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

"Can you at least tell me who it is?" I coaxed Zailia and Azulon, who were sitting behind his desk. I was standing up, getting a little anxious. I was supposed to meet my future wife today.

"No. Sorry, kid. Azulon and I even don't know. It was Zaku's idea," Zailia replied, examining her nails, obviously bored.

Zaku's idea? Oh, Agni. I bet he'll come in with one his one night stands. Crap!

I heard footsteps down the hall and seconds later the door swung open, breaking the tense silence.

"Here she is!" Zaku yelled out, one hand on Ursa Oshada's shoulder.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo URSA'S POV xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(Yesterday)_

_The whole room was silent as Captain Taiwak left, going to help to remove the body. The funeral had already been scheduled: during sunset, tomorrow. I slowly walked out of the blood filled room, and leaned against the wall. It was odd. No tears were stinging my eyes... yet._

_Captains walked out saying one thing: We should not shed tears. It's a sign of weakness._

_Those words just made me want to cry more, but I knew I couldn't. No one cries at funerals; it's a sign of 'weakness.' Only family members are allowed to do so, but it still is a 'disgrace'._

_I stood there for a few more minutes, trying to process the horrible events that just happened. Those memories were definitely stuck in mind forever. I became more alert when I heard frantic footsteps beating against the floor, trying to get to their destination. Those footsteps belonged to Shiori Tanemura._

_She froze when she saw me, blood staining my feet and knees, a little on my hands and some on the floor, tracked out of the meeting room by the other captain's. She froze, a look of shock on her face. I shook my head, signaling one fact. Captain Izao Tanemura was dead._

"Hey, there," a voice said.

I spun around to see a boy in his early twenties. He had short, brown hair and wore a white kimono, a custom Fire Nation citizens would do if we attended a funeral.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking a few more steps closer to me.

I bit my lip and looked at the waves crashing against the sand. I then sat down, the wind blowing my hair in different directions, but I didn't care. I was not okay. "Yeah. Who are you?" I asked.

I knew what he wanted. People had been coming up to me left and right, starting a casual conversation, asking how I was and all, but then they would ask me something else: Are you going to accept the captain position? There were no good candidates. I didn't like Dongmei, Shiori wasn't strong enough, and I didn't think any of the other members were social enough. I felt like most of them could do a better job than me, in certain areas, and. . . I didn't want the position, but I trusted myself more than them.

"I'm your division's 6th Seat. Shoji of the Rei family is the name," he explained.

I cringed at my stupid mistake, but then forced a smile on my face. "Oh, nice to meet you. . . Shoji." I replied and I started to wedge my foot in the brown sand.

He made his way over in front of me and bent down like he was talking to a little kid, and in his eyes. . . I was. My facial expression grew into a smirk as I spoke, "You seem nice but three people have already asked me for the captain's position. You'll have to wait."

"I wasn't going to ask you that. I was told to fetch you."

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, where were you?" Hiro said, greeting Zaku, his 'father'.

Hiro was sitting in Zaku's leather desk chair located in his office. The little boy had spun around in countless times. He was munching on some fireflakes too.

"With Ozai and his future wife." he replied.

This response made Hiro curious, "Since when does he have a wife?"

"Since now. She works for me, they seemed to know each other."

"Oh."

A silence filled the room until Zaku spoke up.

"You know, if you don't want to have an arranged marriage, you don't have to. Just tell me."

"'Kay," was his son's response. Hiro just kept his hands folded on the table and eyes on the ground.

Silence once again.

A few seconds later Zaku spoke, "I won't be a bad father like Azulon is to Ozai, or my father was to me."

"That's good," Hiro mumbled.

"It is, we can play ball and some other stuff or"

"I'm not your son," Hiro corrected all of the sudden. Any father would have considered this comment crazy, but since Hiro one day showed up at Zaku's door. . . it was worth beliveing. And it was true.

Zaku frowned and shook his head, chuckling. "Don't joke..."

"Your sister paid me, saying she could win a bet against Fire Lord Azulon, and she did. I'm so sorry Prince Zaku! I was a peasant, I needed money!" Hiro defended, totally afraid of what might become of him.

"So, you are not my son?" Zaku said calmly with a heavy sigh and a blank look on his face.

"Y-Yes," Hiro answered, a look of fear on his face.

Zaku turned around and kicked the door open. "Where are you going?" Hiro questioned.

"To become a only child!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The funeral was two hours long, two hours of feeling all sad and weird inside. We all sat with our noses touching the grass, not anyone looking up unless their name was called. The funeral was near where Zorandah died. I still hate to think about that moment.

All the captains spoke. It wasn't very rare for one of the other captains to die.

I had also spotted Zin, Ayako, and Hikari, who didn't even smile at me. I did regret not talking to them more often. But the one person who was missing was Zaku, however I didn't frankly care.

Captain Maigari, was the captain of the 3rd Division. The division who was most skilled in swords but lacked in intelligence. Maigari said even though he didn't know Izao personally, he knew he was one of the best captains. The 1st Division's captain, Taiwak, said he was a good friend and captain, and talked about a humorous memory of Captain Izao and him. Captain Masashi, the captain of the 5th Division, being as cruel and cold as he was, just said he was a good man. Captain Gin said rest in peace. Captain Rina said he was a like a older brother to her, for she was only thirtyone.

Then, they called me up to speak.

I stood up, blinking and walked up to the podium with my head down. _Okay, calm down, Ursa!_

I took a deep breath and faced the crowd, trying my best to keep my emotions under control. "Hello," I began, my voice quiet, "If you don't know me my name is Ursa Oshada, I am... Well, was, Captain Izao's lieutenant."

I gripped the corners of the podium to keep myself under control, "And...Um...Let him rest in peace."

I tried breathing but choked on upcoming sobs, "I'm sorry but I won't be the next captain of the 2nd Division."

And then the barrier that was holding back my emotions broke. Tears rolled down my cheek and I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs. I shut my eyes closed. Thankfully, not many people could hear or see me, but the captains were in the

front row, only a few yards away. I knew they could at least hear me. At least, they couldn't see me.

I panicked, as I had to choose a new captain right at that moment.

"The next captain will be Shoji of the Ren family!" I said that, and ran off, my head down and my face stained with tears. I ran outside the gate and leaned against the wall sobbing.

**THE END.**


End file.
